Prototyp (Episode)
Die Voyager findet einen Roboter im Weltraum treibend. Als B'Elanna Torres ihn reaktiviert, wird sie von der empfindungsfähigen Maschine entführt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Etwas beobachtet die Voyager vom Weltraum aus. Es ist ein schwarz-weißes Bild, das alles, was passiert, beobachtet. Es wird hereingebeamt. Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres beugt sich im Transporterraum über es. Auch Commander Tuvok und Captain Kathryn Janeway kommen näher. Tuvok erinnert daran, dass er auch ein potenzielles Sicherheitsrisiko ist. B'Elanna stellt fest, dass die Energieversorgung defekt ist und wenn es nicht bald repariert wird, nie mehr repariert werden kann. Tuvok merkt an, dass sie ihn abschalten sollten, um festzustellen ob eine Reaktivierung klug wäre. Torres meint, dass das Objekt eine völlig unbekannte Energiequelle benutzt. Sie ist sich daher nicht sicher, ob sie in der Lage sein wird, diese wieder zu reaktivieren, falls sie ausfällt. Der Captain ist aber der Meinung, dass sie ein Forschungsschiff seien und gibt die Erlaubnis zu Reparatur. B'Elanna und Fähnrich Harry Kim machen sich an die Arbeit und es gelingt ihnen das Energienniveau mit mehreren kurzen Energiestößen auf niedrigem Niveau konstant zu halten. Kim meint, dass sie den Druck am Verbindungsstück aktiv halten müssen. Sicherheitshalber verstärkt Torres die Energie am Verbindungsstück. Da zoomt das gefundenen Objekt sich selbst auf einem Bildschirm heran, es ist eine Art Roboter - ganz in silber. Akt I: Rettungsversuche thumb|leftTorres stellt bei der weiteren Untersuchung fest, dass der Roboter sehr stark beschädigt ist, sie ihn aber für 18 Stunden stabil halten können. Kim stellte fest, dass er ein Roboter und kein Cyborg ist, da er über keinerlei organisches Material verfügt. Harry und B'Elanna sind ratlos, sie fragen sich wie dieser Roboter funktioniert und wie sie ihn wieder funktionstüchtig bekommen. Sie können nicht erkennen, wie Befehle in den Systemen des Roboters übermittelt werden. Kim vermutet ein Interface zu einer externen Quelle. Torres entdeckt unterdessen ein Energiemodul, dass ihn scheinbar mit Energie versorgt. Dieses funktioniert jedoch nicht mit EPS-Energie. Wenn sie ihn damit weiter aufladen, denkt Torres, dass sie ihn möglicherweise zerstören. Plötzlich beginnt der Roboter Laute von sich zu geben und Torres hält es für eine Kommunikation, während Kim einwirft, dass es auch eine automatische Nachricht sein könnte. Nachdem der Roboter das Wort "Pralor" äußert, bewegt Torres ihren Armv or seinem Kopf, um eine Reaktion zu provozieren. Doch er reagiert nicht. Nach stundenlanger Arbeit sind sie noch nicht weiter gekommen. Harry meint sie bräuchten eine Pause und will ins Bett, da die EPS-Leitung mehrere Stunden halten würde. B'Elanna möchte noch etwas weiter nachdenken. Kim meint, dass Torres sich vielleicht für härter, als alle Anderen hält, aber er auch durcharbeiten kann. Torres schickt ihn weg, doch Kim besteht darauf, dass sie ihn weckt, wenn sie etwas wegweisendes findet. thumb|Harry und B'Elanna beim Reparieren des Roboters Im Casino ist Torres so in ihre Unterlagen vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkt, dass aus der Kanne, aus der sie sich neuen Kaffee einschenken will, kein Tropfen mehr herausfliest. Daher bestellt sie bei Neelix ein weiteres Kännchen. Neelix verweigert ihr weiteren Kaffee und bietet ihr stattdessen ein Glas Traggle-Nektar an. Außerdem schlägt er ihr vor, sein jibalianisches Sieben-Gewürze-Omlett für sie zuzubereiten. Torres besteht jedoch darauf, dass sie nur Kaffee möchte. Neelix verweigt ihr diesen jedoch, da zwei Kännchen Landras-Mischung das absolute Limit sind. Torres fragt erstaunt, ob er ihr weiteren Kaffee verweigert, was er bejaht. Neelix fragt nach den Vorankommen. Torres berichtet, dass sie es nur geschafft hat, das Systemversagen hinauszuzögern. Der permanente Energieverlust, ist wie eine blutende Arterie und sie hat keine Aderpresse. Er erzählt ihr, von seinem Omlett, das nicht richtig schmecken wollte. Er probierte verschiedene Möglichkeiten aus, verwendete mehr Basilikum und weniger Prishic. Jedoch gelang ihm das Rezept nicht und er schlief vor Erschöpfung am Tresen ein. Die Lösung hat im 7. Gewürz gelegen , das er aber nicht erkannt hat, weil er zu müde war. Sie fiel ihm erst im Traum ein. Torres glaubt zu wissen, dass Leola-Wurzel das siebte Gewürz war, doch Neelix benennt es mit nimianischem Meeressalz. Er meint, dass er zu müde war, um an dieses einfache Gewürz zu denken.Also schickt er B'Elanna ins Bett. Torres lenkt ein und verlässt das Kasino. Diese schaut nochmal bei ihrem Roboter im Maschinenraum vorbei, klopft an seinen Kopf und spricht mit ihm und geht dann ins Bett. Gerade als sie sich hinlegen will kommt ihr einen Idee. Sie stürmt im Schlafanzug zur Krankenstation und aktiviert das MHN. Der Doktor fragt sie erstaunt, ob die offizielle Kleiderordnung geändert wurde. Torres erklärt, dass dies ihr Schlafanzug sei und sie keine Zeit hatte sich umzuziehen. Der Doktor hat bereits von Kes erfahren, dass ein mechanischer Mann an Bord gebracht wurde. Torres meint, dass er in Kürze stirbt bzw. nicht mehr funktioniert. Mit dem Doktor bespricht sie ihr Problem. Torres meint, dass das Plasma nicht genügend Energie hält. Er schlägt einen Transfusion mit Warpplasma vor, aber dieses ist laut B'Elanna zu stark geladen und würde ihn umbringen. Durch eine Analogie mit der Bluttransfusion zwischen Vulkanier und Bolianern, bringt er Torres auf eine Idee. Man könnte das Warpplasma jedoch über Anodynerelais verändern und somit kompatibel machen. Mit dieser Idee im Kopf stürmt sie aus der Krankenstation, ohne den Doktor noch mal anzusehen. Wenig später hat sie mit Harry und dem Captain die Modifikationen vorgenommen und beginnt die Transfusion. Sie aktiviert die Relais und Kim leitet Energie in den Roboter. Sie erhöhen die Kapazität der Relais, um ihn nicht zu überladen und trotzdem den Energieverlust auszugleichen. Nach einigen kleineren Problemen ist der Versuch erfolgreich. Der Roboter greift nach der Hand von B'Elanna und will dass sie sich identfiziert. Sie nennt ihren Namen. Daraufhin stellt auch er sich vor als Automatische Einheit 3947 und bedankt sich für die Reparatur. Akt II: B'Elanna und der Roboter lernen sich näher kennen. Er erklärt, dass er auf ein Pralor-Schiff gehört und ist sehr beeindruckt von B'Elannas technischen Fähigkeiten. Er berichtet, dass er auf einem Asteroiden eine automatische Minenstation wartete, die dann explodierte. Torres erkundigt sich, was die Explosion auslöste, doch die Einheit kann sich noch nicht daran erinnern. Er fragt, ob sie ein "Erbauer" ist denn nur diese können Energiemodule herstellen. B'Elanna meint, dass diese Bezeichnung für sie zutreffend ist. Die "Erbauer", die die Roboter gebaut haben, waren Humanoide, sind aber schon sehr lange Zeit tot. Alle Versuche selbst neue Roboter zu bauen schlugen fehl, deshalb bittet der Roboter B'Elanna den Prototyp eines neuen Energiemoduls für weitere automatische Einheiten zu entwerfen. B'Elanna spricht mit Captain Janeway über den Wunsch des Roboters. Die "Erbauer" der Roboter wurden vor Jahrzehnten in einem Krieg vernichtet. Janeway meint, dass die automatischen Einheiten auf sich selbst gestellt überleben mussten. Torres berichtet, dass die Einheiten gelernt haben, durchaus komplizierte Reparaturen an sich durchzuführen, aber die Konstruktion eines Energiemoduls, des Teils von dem ihre Funktion abhängt, ist ihnen unmöglich. Torres meint, dass sie den Wunsch haben, sich fortzupflanzen, wie jede andere Lebensform. Janeway erkennt dies an, hat jedoch Bedenken. Torres vergleicht die Roboter daraufhin mit einer humanoiden Spezies, die steril geworden ist und sie hätten eine Behandlungsmethode, die sie befähigen würde, sich zu reproduzieren. Der Captain hat Bedenken deswegen, sie müsste mehr über die Umstände wissen, um dies zu entscheiden. Sie ist sich nicht darüber klar, ob man damit die Oberste Direktive verletzt oder nicht. B'Elanna führt an, dass es darum geht, den Robotern bei der Fortpflanzung zu helfen. Das wäre so, als ob man die Krankheit behandeln würde, die eine Gesellschaft steril gemacht hat. Obwohl Captain Janeway ihre wissenschaftliches Engagement und ihr Mitgefühl bewundert, lehnt sie es ab, da sie so konstruiert und dies einer Änderung der genetischen Struktur bei einem biologischen Wesen gleichkommen würde. Janeway bekundet ihr Mitgefühl, weist jedoch auf die Oberste Direktive hin. Es sei unklar, wie die Auswirkungen auf diese Region des Weltraums aussehen würden, wenn sie die Population der Roboter vergrößern würden. Daher muss sie die Bitte ablehnen. Der Roboter findet diese Entscheidung nicht gut. Er erkundigt sich bei B'Elanna Torres nach dem Grund. Torres erklärt ihm, die Oberste Dirtektive, die er nicht für zutreffend hält, da die Roboter nicht natürlich entstanden sind, sondern gebaut wurden. Er macht ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen - ohne ihre Hilfe werden sie nicht überleben. Sie teilt ihm noch mit, dass er seinem Schiff in einer Stunde übergeben wird. Auf der Brücke ortet Paris das fremde Schiff. Man nähert sich diesem mit einem Viertel Impulskraft. Tuvok stellt fest, dass sie gescannt werden, was Janeway zulässt, da die Fremden einen Blick auf sie werfen sollen. Nachdem eine visuelle Kommunikation hergestellt wurde, stellen sich Janeway und die Automatische Einheit gegenseitig vor. Die Roboter erkundigen sich nach den Absichten von Janeway, die erklärt, dass sie Einheit 3947 gerettet haben und ihn zu ihrem Schiff zurückschicken möchten. Der Fremde bedankt sich für ihre Hilfe und beendet die Verbindung. Im Transporterraum gibt Torres ihm noch einen Behälter mit Warpplasma, falls sich das Plasma, dass sie ihm gegeben haben, zersetzt und letzte Instruktionen. So soll er die Isodynrelais, die sie ihm eingesetzt haben, regelmäßig kontrollieren. Als sie sich verabschieden wollen, betäubt sie der Roboter mit einem Energiestoß und entführt sie auf das Pralor-Schiff. Kim ortet eine chromodynamische Energieentladung in Transporterraum 2 und Janeway ruft diesen. Chakotay ortet unterdessen einen Transport von dort. Es gelingt der Voyager nicht, B'Elanna zurück zu holen. Akt III: Captain Janeway ruft daher das Schiff. Dieses antwortet allerdings nicht. Sie lässt daher einen Kanal im Breitbandsubraum öffnen. Sie bezeichnet die Entführung von Torres als aggressiven Akt, und kündigt Vergeltungsmaßnahmen an. Allerdings antworten die Roboter, laut Kim nicht. Janeway lässt Tuvok daraufhin die vorderen Phaserbänke laden. Auf dem Schiff, kommt B'Elanna Torres wieder zu sich und verlangt ihre Rückkehr auf die Voyager. Die automatische Einheit hält sie jedoch fest. Torres fragt, warum er sie entführt hat, obwohl sie ihm half. Die Einheit erklärt daraufhin, dass sie weitere Einheiten benötigen, um das Aussterben ihrer Spezies zu verhindern. Torres informiert ihn, dass Janeway Maßnahmen gegen ihre Entführung ergreifen wird. An Bord der Voyager, meldet Chakotay, dass ihre Sensoren die Hülle des fremden Schiffes nicht durchdringen können. Tuvok kalibriert die Phaser und feuert, während Kim den Transport vorbereitet. Nach einem ersten Treffer fallen die Schilde des Roboterschiffs auf 80 %. Gerade als Janeway erneut den Feuerbefehl gibt, erwidert das Schiff das Feuer und fügt den Schilden der Voyager schwere Schäden zu. Paris initiiert Ausweichmanöver Omega 6. Chakotay identifiziert die Waffe als Quantenresonanzladung. Paris fliegt Ausweichmanöver Theta 1. Janeway lässt unterdessen weiterfeuern und die Torpedobänke laden. Die automatische Einheit informiert Torres inzwischen, dass die Waffen der Voyager für sie keine Gefahr darstellen. Janeway lässt angesichts der Schäden einen Fluchtkurs mit Warp 3 setzen und will Torres später befreien. Jedoch fällt in diesem Moment der Antrieb aus und Tuvok meldet einen Hüllenbruch auf Deck 6. Kim aktiviert ein Noteindämmungsfeld, doch die Umweltsysteme fallen aus. Auf den Decks 3-7 fällt die Schwerkraft aus. Nach einem kurzen Schusswechsel ist die Voyager erheblich beschädigt und versucht zu fliehen. Torres redet auf die Personaleinheit ein, dass sie den Angriff abbrechen sollen. Diese lehnt jedoch ab, da die Voyager die Kampfhandlungen begonnen hat. Sie wollen Janeway und ihre Crew dafür bestrafen. Torres erklärt, dass Janeway ihre Reaktivierung erst ermöglich hat. Erst als B'Elanna zustimmt zu helfen, wird der Angriff abgebrochen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Umweltsysteme versagen. Torres ruft die Voyager und informiert Janeway über ihre Entscheidung. Es wird völlig klar, dass sie alle sterben werden, wenn sie es nicht schafft. Akt IV: Die Automatischen Einheiten stellen Torres alle Einzelteile zur Verfügung, die sie benötigt um eine automatische Personaleinheit zu bauen. Außerdem gewähren sie ihr auch Zugriff zu einem Computerterminal, mit dem sie die Baupläne einer automatischen Einheit einsehen kann. Allerdings ist es ihr untersagt, den Raum zu verlassen oder ihr Schiff zu kontaktieren. Die Automatische Einheit wird hier bleiben und ihre Arbeit überwachen. Torres fragt sich, wo sie beginnen soll und erkundigt sich, ob sie versuchten einen Prototypen zu bauen. Die Automatische Einheit berichtet, dass er das Problem nicht erklären kann. Sie haben mehrmals ein Energiemodul mit den exakten Spezifikationen repliziert, doch in keinem Fall reichte die Energieleistung des Moduls aus, um eine Einheit zu betreiben. Torres erkundigt sich, ob die Module vollständig identisch sind. Daher ist unklar, wieso sie nicht funktionieren. Die Diskussion wird von einer anderen automatischen Einheit unterbrochen, die sich nach den Fortschritten bei der Befragung von Torres erkundigt. Diese weist darauf hin, dass sie in fünf Minuten noch keine durchschlagenden Erfolge erzielt haben können. Sie erwarten eine Befreiungsaktion für B'Elanna Torres und der Antrieb der Voyager sei leistungsfähiger als ihr eigener. Daher vermutet er, dass Torres ihr Versprechen brechen könnte, um auf ihr Schiff zurückkehren zu können. 3947 weist darauf hin, dass Torres nach seiner Beobachtung mit optimaler Effizienz arbeitet. Die andere Einheit bedroht Torres und geht. Torres verbittet sich dies, doch 3947 kann daran nichts ändern. Torres lässt sich daraufhin eines der Energiemodule zeigen. Während B'Elanna arbeitet, repariert die Voyager-Crew das Schiff und beginnt eine Rettungsmission zu planen. Jedoch meinen Kim, Tuvok und Chakotay in ihren Berichten, dass die Reparaturen sechs Tage dauern werden. Janeway will jedoch nicht so lange warten. Sie braucht einen Plan um Torres zu befreien, bevor sie den Prototyp fertigstellen kann. Tuvok meint, dass die Reparatur des Antriebs dann höchste Priorität haben muss. Harry soll die Dilithiummatrix in 48 Stunden reparieren, ein Tag weniger, als er dafür veranschlagt hat. B'Elanna erkennt inzwischen das Problem, weshalb sich die Androiden nicht reproduzieren können: Jedes Energiemodul hat eine individuelle Energiesignatur, die nicht reproduziert werden kann. Sie meint, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hat, dieses Problem zu lösen. Dazu müssen sie ein stanardisiertes Modul entwickeln, dass genug Energie für eine automatische Einheit liefert. Auf der Voyager haben Tuvok, Chakotay und Kim inzwischen einen Weg gefunden, B'Elanna vom Pralor-Schiff zu beamen. Dazu wollen sie mit dem Schiff in die Schilde der Pralor fliegen und den Transport dort durchführen. Paris erklärt, dass sie es mit einem Shuttle schaffen können. Dazu will Tuvok ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten. Paris lehnt die Hilfe ab, wird jedoch von Chakotay darauf hingewiesen, dass dieser nicht noch ein Shuttle verlieren will. Janeway prdnet an, das Problem zu lösen. Torres spricht mit 3947 und fragt, ob er die neuen Androiden konstruieren will. Er meint, dass er nicht über die Improvisationsfähigkeiten von Torres verfügt. Sie fragt nach den Erbauern, jedoch kann er ihre Fragen nicht beantworten. Stattdessen fragt er, ob Torres' Kultur künstliche Lebensformen enthalten. Torres erklärt, dass es in ihrer Kultur künstliche Lebensformen gibt. Die meisten haben jedoch nicht die kognitiven Fähigkeiten, wie er und fungieren daher als Diener. Jedoch gibt es eine empfindungsfähige, künstliche Lebensform, die auf einem Raumschiff arbeitet und die gleiche Uniform wie Torres trägt. Ihr Name ist Data und 3947 würde ihn gerne kennenlernen. Torres erreicht inzwischen, dass das Modul erste Grundfunktionen ausüben kann. Chakotay meldet Janeway inzwischen, dass die Dilithiummatrix in sechs Stunden reinitialisiert werden kann. Zur Ablenkung will Chakotay einen Holoemitter mit der Deflektorschüssel verbinden um das Bild eines fremden Schiffes zu projizieren. Dies ist ein alter Maquis-Trick von B'Elanna Torres. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Tuvok unterbrochen, der das Annähern eines fremden Schiffes meldet. Torres gelingt es inzwischen kurzzeitig die neue Einheit zu aktivieren. Als 3947 nachfragt, meint Torres, dass ihre Erbauer sie mit mehr Geduld hätten programmieren solllen. Beim zweiten Versuch wird der Roboter aktiviert und Torres ist begeistert. 3947 bestätigt ihren Erfolg und Torres schüttelt dessen Hand. Sie gratuliert ihm, Vater geworden zu sein. Da nähert sich ein weiteres Schiff mit automatischen Einheiten, er greift das Schiff an, auf dem B'Elanna ist. Kim und Tuvok scannen dieses Schiff und stellen fest, dass sich auch auf diesem Schiff kein organisches Leben befindet. Janeway stellt Tuvok daraufhin die rhetorische Frage, ob sie sich in einem Krieg der Roboter befinden. Akt V: Sie entschließen sich, Torres sofort herauszuholen. Janeway beschließt die Situation zu nutzen. Das andere Schiff ruft sie und fordert ihren Rückzug. Janeway lehnt dies ab, da eines ihrer Crewmitglieder auf dem Pralorschiff festgehalten wird. Der Roboter verlangt, dass sie auf Abstand bleiben und beendet den Kanal. Chakotay übernimmt die Steuerung des Schiffes, während Paris mit einem Shuttle losfliegt um B'Elanna zu befreien. Im Shuttle synchronisiert Paris die Schilde des Shuttles mit denen des fremden Schiffes, wird jedoch von diesem abgestoßen. Tuvok lässt Paris einen neuen Kurs setzen, der ihn in das Waffenfeuer der Cravic führt. Da diese Lücken in den Schilden der Praylor öffnet, kann das Shuttle eindringen. Einheit 3947 erzählt B'Elanna inzwischen, dass vor langer Zeit die Pralor mit den Cravic Krieg führten und dafür Roboter einsetzten. Die Völker schlossen einen Waffenstillstand und versuchten die Roboter abzuschalten. Aber die Roboter vernichteten die Völker und kämpften weiter, da sie darauf programmiert wurden den Sieg zu erkämpfen. Mit der neuen Prototypeinheit 0001 können nun viele neue Roboter gebaut werden und damit wären die Pralor den Cravic überlegen. B'Elanna versteht nun, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hat und zerstört den Prototyp. 3947 feuert nun mit einem Energiestrahl auf B'Elanna und sagt, dass er angenommen hatte, dass B'Elanna nicht sein Feind wäre. Daraufhin antwortet B'Elanna schwach, das sie nie sein Feind sein wollte. Danach kann sie von Tom mit einem Shuttle heraus gebeamt werden. Doch sie ist verletzt und bewusstlos. Die beiden Schiffe beschießen sich inzwischen gegenseitig und ignorieren das Shuttle. Janeway gibt Befehl auf Warp zu gehen, sobald man bereit ist. Captain Janeway spricht später nochmal mit B'Elanna im Kasino, sie würdigt ihre Leistung im Bau des Roboters aber auch ihre Courage, als sie ihn wieder zerstört hat. B'Elanna sagt, es sei ihr schwer gefallen, es sei aber auch notwendig gewesen. Janeway meint, dass sie diese Einheit zum Leben erweckt hat. Torres fand es fabelhaft, dieses Modul zu installieren und der Prototyp verlangte programmiert zu werden, aber es war notwendig den Prototyp zu zerstören. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Kes taucht in dieser Episode nur am Ende der Episode für einige Sekunden auf. Dies ist neben eine der wenigen Folgen, in der das Beamen aus der Ich-Perspektive beobachtet werden kann. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Prototype (episode) es:Prototype fr:Prototype (épisode) nl:Prototype (aflevering) Prototyp